One More Day
by Dicka Chu69
Summary: 'Siapa yang membutuhkan rumah, jika kau bahkan bisa tinggal sesuka hati di sebuah istana megah tanpa harus memilikinya? Begitupun dengan Chanyeol.' ucap Dicka, ketika seseorang menanyakan statu hubungannya dgn Chanyeol. Dicka dan Chanyeol menjalin sebuah hubungan yang sulit dijelaskan oleh kata-kata. Sampai akhirnya suatu hari datang seorang bernama Bae Jinyoung di antara mereka


Angin musim panas pagi ini bertiup cukup kencang. Setelah semalam hujan turun dengan tensitas ringan dan meninggalkan sisa bau basah yang menguar bersama dengan angin yang berhembus. Hujan dipertengahan musim panas kini bukanlah hal yang janggal, perubahan suhu bumi yang sudah semakin menua sepertinya turut memberi dampak pada perubahan cuaca yang acap kali tak lagi dapat diprediksi.

Dicka memperhatikan sosok jangkung itu dari tempatnya berdiri terpatung saat ini. Ketika pemuda tampan itu berbicara dengan seorang nenek-nenek tetangga yang sepertinya membutuhkan bantuan. Dicka sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia harus sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang, ia rasa ia mulai gugup.

Angin berhembus tanpa suara. Dan Dicka pun menyadari satu hal ; ia benar-benar merindukan Chanyeol.

Dengan langkah perlahan akhirnya Dicka memutuskan untuk mengikuti sosok Chanyeol yang mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam asramanya. Selangkah demi selangkah, jarak di antara mereka mulai terkikis. Dicka berhenti sekitar lima langkah di belakangnya, tak ingin terlalu dekat dan membuat Chanyeol terkejut jika ia berbalik nanti.

Chanyeol berbelok dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Nyaris saja Dicka berteriak memanggil Chanyeol. Namun ia tersadar, ia masih belum siap untuk melihat reaksi pemuda itu. Dan sepertinya pertemuan kembali setelah sekian lama ini akan menjadi pertemuan yang canggung.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Dicka melangkah masuk tanpa berpikir kedua kali. Ia tak sedang berencana memberikan surprise, tapi tidak juga ingin membuat Chanyeol terkejut karena kedatangannya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu, bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Sosok jangkung itu berdiri membelakanginya. Seharusnya suara pintu terbuka sudah cukup untuk terdengar dan membuatnya menoleh. Tapi Chanyeol masih berdiri membelakang. Seolah tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Chanyeol kemudian berbalik, dan Dicka terkesiap.

Mata Dicka tepat di mata Chanyeol. Dan seketika ia merasa kehilangan kemampuan untuk berkata-kata. Terlebih melihat senyuman tampan nan memikat di depan matanya. Tapi tunggu, mengapa sepertinya hanya ia yang salah tingkah di sini? Wajah di hadapannya terlihat begitu tenang, hanya bibirnya yang sempat terbuka sedikit. Kedua manik matanya menatapnya dengan lembut dan hangat.

''Kau sudah datang, Dick?''

Dicka sudah bisa tersenyum kini. Matanya terasa menghangat, juga dadanya yang entah kenapa seperti disesaki perasaan hangat. Ketika Chanyeol memandangnya seperti ini, rasanya ia tak memiliki sesuatu untuk dikhawatirkan lagi. Akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu kembali.

Dicka duduk di sisi Chanyeol di atas tempat tidur. Pemuda jangkung itu masih memadanginya dengan sorot antusias dan memperhatikan penampilannya.

''Tubuh kamu agak berisi sekarang. Kamu tambah kinclong juga. Nggak kayak terakhir kali sebelum aku pulang. Pasti di rumah kamu cukup makan ya?'' puji Chanyeol, seperti sedikit takjub memperhatikan penampilan Dicka.

Dicka tersenyum, namun belum juga mengatakan sesuatu. Hatinya terlalu disesaki perasaan bahagia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol. Satu bulan kemarin adalah satu bulan penuh yang tidak mudah baginya, melalui hari-hari sulit tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol.

Dicka mengamati wajah di hadapannya ini dengan sesama, mencoba menelusuri bagaimana bisa ia begitu merindukan pemuda ini dengan begitu terlalu selama satu bulan berpisah. Memorinya berputar dari satu bulan silam, sampai ke detik dimana kini Dicka sudah berada di depan Chanyeol yang begitu ia rindukan. Ia masihlah orang yang sama, dan semoga selalu seperti itu.

''Semalam kamu bilang baru mau berangkat dari rumah. Kamu baru pagi ini sampai di kota ini kan? Hmm berarti dari stasiun kamu langsung ke sini?'' tanya Chanyeol lagi. Raut wajahnya masih antusias.

''Nggak langsung ke sini juga kok, Yeol, sempet istirahat ada satu jam-an di apartemen juga tadi.'' Dicka akhirnya bersuara. Ia masih kelelahan, namun tetap memaksakan untuk lekas-lekas bersiap ke asrama Chanyeol.

Cukup banyak Dicka dan Chanyeol berbincang-bincang melepas kerinduan. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa kembali melihat Chanyeol tersenyum, mengedipkan mata, dan berbagi begitu banyak hal dengannya seperti ini. Dicka tak tahu apa kata lain yang cukup menggambarkan perasaannya hari itu selain ; bahagia.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Rasa hangat mulai menjalari area wajah Dicka. Ia rasa ia kembali memerah. Entah kenapa belakangan ini wajah dan tubuhnya sering bereaksi seperti ini. Dan itu hanya terjadi apabila Chanyeol yang melakukannya.

Kantuk mulai menyerang. Perkuliahan mereka masih dimulai beberapa hari lagi. Dicka dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidur siang bersama. Mereka berbagi satu bantal untuk berdua. Sebelum memejamkan matanya, Dicka curi-curi memandang Chanyeol yang sudah terlelap terlebih dahulu, tersenyum, kemudian tertidur.

Siang itu kamar Chanyeol kedatangan tamu.

Perawakannya tak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol, tinggi jangkung dengan postur tubuh proporsional. Raut wajahnya tegas dan keras dengan terbingkai rahang yang kokoh, matanya tajam dengan wajah yang dibungkus kulit putih. Singkat cerita, pria ini tampan. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi tumpuan fokus Dicka saat ini.

Chanyeol menyalami dan menyambut pemuda asing itu dengan ramah. Dicka tak pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya, Chanyeol juga tak pernah menceritakan perihal pemuda itu—bahkan memberitahu ia akan datang siang ini pun tidak. Sedikit menggerutu karena kedatangan pemuda itu, ia menjadi tak bisa tidur siang.

''Bae Jinyoung,'' pemuda itu meremas tangan Dicka ketika pertama kali berkenalan. Bibirnya tak menyungging senyum, namun matanya sedikit melebar melihat Dicka.

Dicka tak merasa senang ketika pemuda itu datang—ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menghinggapi hatinya, namun ia tetap berusaha bersikap ramah dan tersenyum ketika pemuda jangkung itu menyalaminya. Usaha Dicka untuk mengabaikan firasat dan perasaan tidak nyamannya menjadi sia-sia ketika ia mendengar Chanyeol berkata—

''Jadi mulai minggu depan kamu sudah menempati kamar ini? Hmm. Baik. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman sekamar yang baik.''

Sebaris kalimat Chanyeol semakin membuat Dicka semakin merasa tak tenang. Tidak lama lagi Chanyeol akan memiliki teman sekamar, yang tampan dan menggoda secara fisik pula. Mereka akan berbagi kamar yang sama setiap harinya, berganti baju di ruangan yang sama, melakukan segala hal bersama-sama.

Singkat cerita ; Dicka cemburu.

Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah Dicka yang duduk agak di pojok menjauh. Bibirnya menyungging senyum yang sangat tampan. Entah kenapa Dicka merasa berdebar saat Jinyoung memandangnya seperti ini. Benar-benar senyum menawan. Pantas saja Dicka merasa begitu insecure Chanyeol mendapatkan teman sekamar setampan ini.

Jinyoung 2 tingkat lebih muda dari Dicka dan Chanyeol. Terhitung mulai minggu depan ia akan tinggal di kamar ini bersama Chanyeol. Satu kenyataan yang membuat Dicka merasa hatinya seperti terhempas begitu saja ke udara.

Makan malam yang sangat sederhana dengan nasi putih dan _curry_ instan yang hanya dipanaskan dalam air panas. Tak banyak yang bisa Dicka lakukan dengan dapur, seumur hidup ia tak pernah berteman baik dengan ruangan itu. Selama ini dia bergantung sepenuhnya pada warung makan, kafe-kafe, dan masakan rumah.

Dua puluh tahun eksistensi kehidupannya, Dicka sering tiba-tiba merasa kesepian ketika tengah menikmati malam sendirian seperti ini. Hal itu kemudian membuatnya teringatkan pada Chanyeol. Bagaimana kabar pemuda itu?

Dicka dengan gaya koboi memutar pistolnya, segera mengambil ponsel dan mulai menggeser-geser layar benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Ia baru teringat seharian ini ia belum menghubungi Chanyeol sama sekali.

D : Dicka

C : Chanyeol

D : Adik tingkat yang kemarin udah pindah ke kamarmu, Yeol?

C : Udah dik

D : Aku kalo mau menginap di tempatmu masih bisa nggak ya, Yeol?

Last seen today at 20.15—Chanyeol off dari WhatsApp. Hal itu membuat antusiasme Dicka drop nyaris sampai ke level terendah. Padahal satu pertanyaan itu yang paling menentukan. Dan ia harus menunggu entah sampai kapan.

Chanyeol dan Dicka belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tetapi perlakuan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol bahkan sudah lebih dari seorang kekasih. Selama ini Dicka sudah pernah menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa orang lelaki, dan kau tahu? Mantan-mantan Dicka bahkan kalah romantis dengan perlakuan Chanyeol padanya.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Chanyeol kembali on. Namun bukannya membaca pesannya, Chanyeol justru menanyakan sesuatu di group angkatan mereka, kemudian tak lama kemudian kembali off. Huh? Pemuda ini tidak merasa sama sekali sedang ditunggu?

Dicka kemudian kembali teringatkan oleh Bae Jinyoung. Harus diakui teman baru sekamar Chanyeol itu teramat tampan. Bahkan hanya dengan memandang matanya pun lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Dicka merasa berdesir. Itulah mengapa Dicka khawatir Chanyeol juga tertarik dengan Jinyoung.

Sekitar pukul sepuluh malam, Dicka sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Namun ia kembali teringatkan oleh pesannya yang belum terjawab oleh Chanyeol. Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya, dan matanya pun melebar antusias karena Chanyeol sedang Online.

Last seen today at 22.15—Chanyeol kembali off. Padahal tadi ia sempat online selama sekitar 5 menit, namun ia tak menjawab pesannya. Hal itu membuat hati Dicka merasa panas. Tega sekali Chanyeol mengabaikan dirinya.

D : Kalo ada orang nanya tuh dijawab dulu sebisanya, bukannya ditinggal off—begitu on lagi malah ngechat di group lain—abis itu off lagi tanpa ngejawab apa-apa

Tak lama kemudian, masuk jawaban dari Chanyeol.

C : Maaf dik, aku tadi buru2 mengerjakan sedikit tugas asrama

C : Bisa kog dik

C : Santai ae

D : Aku juga minta maaf Yeol kalo gitu

C : Aanta8

C : *santai

Dicka tak tahu mengapa dia bisa lepas kendali seperti ini. Belum pernah ia mengirim pesan bernada kemarahan seperti itu pada Chanyeol. Pikirannya masih lelah sekali karena terlalu mencemaskan pemuda itu. Akhirnya, malam itu Dicka memutuskan untuk menidurkan lebih awal. Besok akan dimulainya hari baru yang lebih baik.

Keesokan harinya, universitas Dicka belum memulai kegiatan belajar mengajarnya. Namun ada sebuah kunjungan dari sister university dari luar negeri. Kesempatan itu tidak akan disia-siakan oleh para mahasiswa yang berminat mengejar beasiswa ke luar negeri.

.

Dicka menoleh ke belakang. Di antara berderet-deret bangku auditorium, ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bukanlah pemalas, tapi kegiatan kunjungan dan tanya-jawab seperti ini jelas tidak menarik minatnya. Ditambah tidak ada presensi. Dicka berani bertaruh pasti saat ini pemuda itu masih terlelap dengan mulut terbuka di ranjangnya yang penuh iler.

Beruntunglah pagi itu Dicka tidak sendirian. Ada Daehwi, Lucinta, dan Awkarin yang menemaninya bergosip di salah satu sudut auditorium sambil menunggu acara itu dimulai. Sedaritadi mereka mengobrol tentang Dilan, padahal pikiran Dicka terus saja tertautkan pada Chanyeol.

''Dick, kamu lagi kepikiran sesuatu ya?'' tanya Awkarin, seperti menyadari sesuatu.

''Dih, Awkarin sembarang nuduh-nuduh Dicka,'' desis Daehwi, merasa Awkarin tiba-tiba memotong obrolan mereka.

''Bukan nuduh-nuduh. Saya merasakan Dicka tengah memendam perasaan yang teramat mendalam.''

''Please deh, Awkarin, kamu kan Youtubers, bukan Roy Kimochi.'' sindir Lucinta.

Dicka terdiam. Diam-diam ia membenarkan perkataan Awkarin itu. Ia memang tak bisa melepaskan atensi pikirannya dari Chanyeol. Kemarin ia bertengkar kecil dengan Chanyeol di WhatsApp, dan hari ini ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol di kampus. Chanyeol, Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol.

Acara kunjungan dari universitas luar negeri itu berlangsung cukup seru dan penuh antusias. Daehwi bahkan memberikan tarikan khusus kepada sang lecturer. Hal itu semakin mengundang semarak di auditorium itu.

Dicka melihat Kai, cowok paling hot di angkatan mereka berjalan dari kursi auditorium paling depan menuju ke belakang. Tatap mata Dicka tertaut pada Kai yang ternyata terus berjalan menuju—

Chanyeol!

Dicka nyaris terlonjak dari tempat duduknya mendapati Chanyeol yang ternyata duduk 3 bangku di belakangnya. Lucinta yang melihat Dicka mendadak resah dan salah tingkah menjadi heran sendiri.

Chanyeol tampak mengobrol dengan Kai, namun tatap matanya tetap terarah pada Dicka. Sepertinya ia sengaja datang dan membuat Dicka menjadi seperti terpaku begini. Dicka yang diam-diam senang dengan kedatangan Chanyeol pun justru berkali menoleh hanya untuk menatap pemuda itu.

Diam-diam Dicka merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi se-tidak stabil ini. Bagaimana bisa seorang Park Chanyeol membuatnya seperti orang kehilangan arah seperti ini. Cinta memang mampu melakukan apapun dengan caranya sendiri, tapi—apakah harus sampai seperti ini?

Acara kunjungan itu telah selesai. Daehwi merangkul Dicka keluar dari aula tersebut. Ia, Daehwi, Lucinta, dan Awkarin memang sudah berjanji hendak hangout bersama seusai acara kunjungan universitas negeri seberang itu.

Mata Dicka dan Chanyeol sempat bertemu ketika mereka berpapasan di pintu auditorium. Namun tak ada kata sapaan yang terucap. Hanya mata yang bicara.

Chanyeol—seandainya saja pemuda itu mampu memahami perasaannya.


End file.
